1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automotive rotary electric machine such as an automotive alternator, and particularly relates to a mechanism that prevents loosening of a screw that fastens a voltage regulator to a bracket.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional automotive alternators, a resin flange of a brush holder is fixed to a wall surface of a rear bracket by a screw. Connecting wiring is embedded in this flange, and the connecting wiring is electrically connected to the rear bracket by the fastening force from the screw (see Patent Literature 1, for example).
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-220477 (Gazette)
In conventional automotive alternators, because the connecting wiring is electrically connected to the rear bracket by the fastening force from the screw, one disadvantage has been that the screw may loosen due to vehicle vibration, and electrical contact failure may occur easily between the connecting wiring and the rear bracket. In particular, if a resin portion is mounted in the portion fastened by the screw, because the resin portion may displace due to creeping, weakening the fastening force of the screw, there has been an increased risk that the screw may rotate in the loosening direction due to vehicle vibration, and electrical contact failure may occur between the connecting wiring and the rear bracket.